pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Sylveon's Hell
Hi, my name is Sarah. When Pokemon X and Y came out, my life has been a living hell. Everyone has been making fun of me, calling me names and even a lier. People say I'm a scaredy cat for being terrified of the Pokemon Sylveon. Well, here's why. The day when Pokemon X can out (since I wasn't interested in Y) I ran to the store as fast as I could to get Pokemon X. But when I got there, it was sold out. "Come on! Are they all sold out?" I asked. "Yes, but we're really sorry about that. Another set of Pokemon X should come out next month." said the store manager. "Fine I'll just wait." I said glumly. I was so sad that day I didn't want to do anything. So I walked home. As I was walking up the driveway, I saw something on the porch. It was Pokemon X. "Oh my gosh, the store manager said they were all sold out!" I said excitedly. So I took the game, ran into my bedroom and took it out of the case, and put it my 3ds. Without thinking how and why it ended up on my porch. A week later I beat the game. Then I went back to my hometown. As I was skating there, I noticed a single red patch of grass shaking violently. So I went into it. Then a different theme song started playing. The sky turned blood red. Then, a Sylveon appeared. The Sylveon was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. The Sylveon was bearing its fangs at me. Its left eye was hanging out, the right ear was torn off, and the Sylveon was covered in blood. Sylveon started to look at me sinisterly and then smiled. 'Sylveon used Close Combat!' said the game. "What!? Sylveon can learn that move!?" I thought in my head, "Is this a glich?" Then I realized that I was out on the field, not my Pokemon. "Oh no!" I thought. "The Sylveon is gonna kill me!" I was so scared, I shut down my 3ds. That night, I was so scared, I couldn't sleep. "Maybe it was a glich, maybe if I go back on there, maybe it will all go back to normal." And that's what I did. But when I opened my 3ds, I saw Sylveon again. Then I lost it. "Get away from me!" I screamed. The Sylveon screeched at me. Its sinister smile went from ear to torn off ear. It haunts me to this day. The Sylveon's one eye narrowed its at me. "You can't escape me! I am sin!" he screamed. "Stop tormenting me!" I screamed at him. Then my 3ds shut off."Thank God!" I signed with relief. Then I decided to go to bed. The next morning, I woke up and saw that I over slept. Then I got ready to go to school. My parents were out a lot, so I was alone a lot. When I got to school, everyone was staring at me. Then a boy came up to me and said, "What happen to your face?". I put up my hand to my face and felt something across my one eye. In shock, I ran to the girl bathroom. My face had a scar on it. Surprised, I asked the teacher if I could skip a couple days of school to have time to myself. So I had a couple days to myself. But when I came home, I wish I ask the teacher that at all. He was siting on the couch. Smiling his sinister smile at me. "I've been waiting." he said slyly. As terrified as I was, I ran out of the house. He wanted to kill me, I just knew it. I stayed outside the entire day. My parents weren't due back for a couple months due to a business trip. And kids thought I was lucky to have so much time to myself, but I wasn't. It was about to rain, so I decided to go back in. Sylveon was nowhere. I opened up my 3ds. Gone. Where is he I thought. I didn't see him for the next couple days. I didn't know what to say to my parents about scar I have permently on my face. But when I came from school, I saw him again. "Get away from me!" I screamed. He had a knife. Holding it with his feelers. "I won't hurt you." he said. "Yeah, right!" I said. "I only want you to have an ear off, you'll like it." he said smiling his sinister smile. Without hesitation, he jumped at me. I dodged it, grabbing his knife and I stumbled toward. Then Sylveon turned to me, mad of what I just did. "Oh, your gonna get it now!" he said. I threw the knife at him. It hit him right in the heart. He looked at me and screamed. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!" he screamed. Then, he died. I buried his body in the woods behind my house and then called my parents. I told them that I got a scar on from a wild dog. I threw out the Pokemon X video game. Then my 3ds stopped working. But I really didn't care. One thing is for sure; I'll meet him again someday. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Sylveon